


Safe

by bratrights



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Characters, Vaginal Sex, mentions of trauma, theyre both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratrights/pseuds/bratrights
Summary: “Well, are you going to take me to bed?” Lio asked, quirking an eyebrow - as close to asking for him as he could manage. Galo’s face split into another wide grin and Lio was sure Galo’s smile would give off more light in darkness than his fire did.“I thought you'd never ask,”





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things: one, the fic I read ages ago where a character didn't like getting pinned down during sex because of trauma, and two, the phrase "Lio Fotia's obsidian strap" 
> 
> I do use some afab language to talk about trans men's bodies (because that's what I use as a trans man to talk about myself) but I know that's not for everyone so here's that heads up!

“Lio, can I kiss you again?” Galo asked loudly, the same way someone might ask if they could borrow a jacket. Lio whipped around to look at him. He was grinning, but Galo was always grinning - he looked so bright Lio often had to look away. 

“At least buy me dinner first.” He said in lieu of an answer. They hadn’t talked about the kiss, how could he even bring it up?  _ Hey thanks for kissing me back to life _ ? It felt too blazé, but anything more risked too much coming through, risked the inevitable breakdown that near death experiences came with. Better not to talk about it, to push that down like everything else, focus on the bigger things at hand instead. 

Lio didn’t notice Galo crossing the small living room of the apartment he’d graciously let Lio stay in until he was standing in front of him. His brows were furrowed, face twisted into a frown that would have been comical if Lio could focus on it. However, this close, it was impossible to think about anything but Galo’s closeness, and specifically his apparent aversion to shirts. 

“I have bought you dinner, though.” Galo said, looking genuinely puzzled. Lio rolled his eyes as he tore his gaze away from Galo’s chest and his seeming confidence in his own semi-undressed state. Lio didn’t know if it was comfort or a statement - showing the scars on his chest - Lio knew what they meant, but it was just another thing he couldn’t ask. 

“It’s just an expression.” 

“So can I?” Even trying to speak softly Galo was loud. He was smiling again, not as abrasive as before, bit still bright. Bright and loud, undeniable, and warm like the sun; like how the Promare felt, a fire in his chest and a voice in the darkness. And Lio had never been good at asking for things - it was so much easier to ask for things for other people than to want something himself. But he wanted to say yes, he’d wanted this since they’d saved the world.

“If you want-” Lio started, and that seemed to be all that Galo needed. He kissed with all the same enthusiasm that he did everything, eager and messy and warm. He gathered Lio up into his arms so he didn’t have to lean over so far, and swallowed down the indignant squeak that startled from Lio’s lips as his feet left the ground. 

“Lio,” Galo said reverently as he broke the kiss. He did not set him back down and Lio didn’t want him to, hooking his legs around Galo’s waist. Galo grinned at him, his eyes shining and so full of love Lio leaned in to kiss him again, anything to not spill his affections right then and there. Galo shifted, keeping one arm around Lio’s waist and the other holding him up by the ass. Lio growled against his lips and threaded his hands through his hair, tugging lightly. Galo made a small sound against Lio’s mouth, and Lio dove at the opportunity to taste him deeper. 

Galo licked back as Lio explored his mouth, clumsy but eager, and Lio couldn’t help the heat that burned in him, fondness and desire together heating into something that spread through his body - he was sure he would combust from it. He pulled Galo’s hair again, needing something to anchor himself, but got everything but an anchor as Galo moaned against his lips, just as loud and unabashed as he was about everything else. 

Lio pulled away, leaning back to look at Galo. Galo’s face was pink and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated so only a slight ring of teal iris showed. Lio had not wanted anybody in a long time, and never before like this. 

“Well, are you going to take me to bed?” Lio asked, quirking an eyebrow - as close to asking for him as he could manage. Galo’s face split into another wide grin and Lio was sure Galo’s smile would give off more light in darkness than his fire did. 

“I thought you'd never ask,” Galo beamed. He carried him down the hallway to the bedroom door easily, as if Lio weighed nothing to him - and maybe he didn’t. Lio’d be lying if he said he hadn’t admired Galo’s physical strength in the few months they’d been working together since saving the world. Lio took the opportunity to touch him, hands skimming over his shoulders, combing through his hair, memorizing how his muscles flexed and his breath quickened.

“You better not drop me,” Lio said as Galo shouldered the door to his room open, more teasing than concerned. Galo laughed. 

“I’d never drop you,” He beamed, and, to Lio’s surprise, spun them around. 

“Galo!” Lio, all but shouted, legs tightened around Galo’s waist and Galo just laughed, spinning around until they were both laughing and breathless. Galo sat heavily on the bed, holding Lio in his lap. Galo was still laughing, face flushed, and Lio felt like all the air had been stolen from his lungs. 

“Lio, you’re beautiful, you know,” Galo said, still catching his breath and looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky. Lio felt heat rise to his cheeks, sudden and unbidden, and kissed him before he could comment on it. Galo kissed back eagerly, whining as Lio nipped at his lips and licked across his teeth. 

Galo tightened his grip on Lio’s waist and Lio pressed himself against Galo’s chest, revelling in his warmth. He could feel Galo grin into the kiss as he tangled one hand in Galo’s hair while the other reached around to unbuckle the protective sleeve he wore on his left arm. He slipped it off of him, taking the time to feel up Galo’s arm as he did so - he could hardly help himself, though he was mindful of the burn scars. Galo hummed against his lips, biting back as he slipped his hand under the jacket Lio wore and skimmed a large hand up his back. Lio couldn’t help the small noise that slipped from him - Galo bit harder than he expected, but no harder than Lio wanted, and oh, how he  _ wanted.  _

Lio broke the kiss and Galo panted, holding Lio closer. Lio shifted, leaning over to kiss along his jaw and down his neck, sucking a dark bruise over his pulse that left Galo whining. Lio couldn’t help but smile to himself - he knew the hickey would last several days, and even wearing a shirt Galo may not be able to hide it. 

Before he could move further down to taste more of Galo’s skin, Galo was hauling him back up to kiss him fiercely. It was more tongue and teeth than anything else, and if the loud, needy noises Galo was making were any indication, he liked it that way. Lio skimmed his hand over Galo’s chest and Galo made a sound like a moan that rumbled through his chest - Lio could feel it under his hand as much as he heard it. Galo grabbed his wrist like he was trying to keep Lio’s hand there, over his heart. 

Then several things happened at once. 

Lio made a soft sound against Galo’s lips and Galo moved, tightening his grip on Lio and he flipped the two of them over. He pressed Lio into the mattress, pinning him down by the wrist, breaking the kiss-

And Lio wasn’t quite sure what happened after that, exactly. One moment, he was flat on his back, and the next he was up, crouching at the head of the bed. His blood ran cold and his whole body was tense and shaking. 

Galo frowned at him, eyes full of confusion and hurt. He had one arm wrapped instinctively, protectively around his stomach. 

“You kicked me,” Galo didn’t sound mad, just confused. Lio meant to reply, he really did, but his chest felt tight; he couldn’t think, he could hardly breathe. He hadn’t felt like this in months - blood cold and burning, and if he still could he was sure he’d be on fire. His hand was out, like he was trying to summon something, anything. Galo looked at him and Lio watched wide-eyed from what felt like miles away as the confusion on his face shifted into worry. “Lio? Are you alright?”

Galo made a move towards him, slow, like approaching an animal, or reaching out to a scared fire victim. Lio’s whole body jolted as the small, screaming, rational part of his brain tried to convince himself that he was fine, he was safe, Galo wouldn’t hurt him while every instinct in his body told him to run and he couldn’t keep his gaze from flicking between Galo and the door. The urge to run was so strong it took all of his willpower to not jump off the bed and bolt. 

Galo shifted a little closer, hands up and palms out,  _ trying to seem nonthreatening, _ Lio realized. And yet, Lio still couldn’t help it when he flinched away. He felt out of control, wild, claustrophobic, his instincts screaming  _ get out get away don’t let them cage you again- _

“Lio, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Galo’s face was so full of concern as he lowered his hands. Lio let out a shaky breath, because seeing that hurt and worry on Galo’s face was enough to finally, slowly, let the tension bleed from his body, unwind the tight spring in his chest. 

“I-” Lio started, and at last dropped out of his stance to land heavily on the pillows, feeling weak. Galo frowned at him, hands twitching with the barely suppressed urge to reach out to him. Lio forced his breathing steady as best he could. “ _ Galo _ ,”

“Lio,” Galo cocked his head, still obviously worried. “Can I touch you?” Lio closed his eyes, the fondness and worry in Galo’s face almost too much to handle. He wondered how he ever ended up with someone so genuinely  _ kind _ .

“Yes,” Lio said, instead of  _ please, god, I need to be held _ . Galo scooted towards him, wrapping his arms around him gently. Lio sagged against his chest - he was so, so warm. This - this wasn’t claustrophobic, this was comfort, safety. He could still get free if he really needed to, and maybe that was what made a difference. 

“I panicked, I’m sorry.” He said into Galo’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to apologize!” Galo said quickly, “It’s ok, really!”

“I shouldn’t-”  _ Shouldn’t what? Shouldn’t have kicked him? Shouldn’t have reacted so badly to something so innocuous? Shouldn’t have lost control? He should have been better than that. _

“It’s ok, Lio.” Galo said, softer this time. He slowly, deliberately pulled Lio closer, into his lap, leaving him enough room to get away if he wanted to. He didn’t, leaning into him despite how weak he felt. 

“I lost myself for a moment - I thought -” 

“It felt like being in that pod,” Galo said, something between a question and an observation. Despite himself and everything about their situation, Lio almost smiled - Galo was never one for subtlety or tact, and Lio couldn’t help but appreciate that. Galo’s empathy and lack of filter saved him from having to say the more difficult things out loud.

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry,” Galo said, resting his forehead against the top of Lio’s head. Lio twisted in his arms to look up at him.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Lio furrowed his brows. 

“I reminded you of that horrible thing -” Galo sounded  _ distraught _ and Lio leaned into him more.

“It’s not your fault, neither of us knew that would happen.”

“That means it’s not your fault, either.” Galo said, and many times Lio was grateful for his directness but this was another level. Lio wondered, distantly, if they were connected from piloting Galo de Lion, or if this was just Galo’s own uncanny knack for knowing what he was thinking. 

Lio hummed noncommittally - it was hard to forgive himself as easily as Galo did - and pressed his face into the crook of Galo’s neck. Galo rubbed a hand up his back comfortingly, and Lio pressed a kiss to his neck, the closest he could bring himself to thanking him. Galo let out a soft breath, holding him tighter. More curious than anything, Lio kissed his neck again and Galo made a small sound in the back of his throat. 

“Lio,” Galo all but whined, squirming a little. Lio smiled.

“Yes, Galo?” He let his voice get lighter, teasing, trying to push past what just happened. Somehow, with Galo, it was easy to let fear and guilt slide off himself. Maybe this was love. 

“I don’t want to push you but - ah -” Lio kissed his neck again and Galo’s words caught in his throat. “I-if you keep that up, I’m gonna start feelin’ the way we were earlier.”

“Good.” Lio shifted so he could get both hands on Galo’s chest. “Though you can just say you’re horny.” Galo leaned back far enough to look Lio in the face, cheeks pink. 

“It’s embarrassing to say out loud.” Galo said sheepishly. 

“Are you embarrassed? Or hesitant?” Galo took such good care of him, it was the least he could do, Lio thought, to make sure he was being taken care of as well.

“No,” Galo said quickly, shaking his head. His blush got darker. “It’s just… new to me.”

“Sex with a former criminal?” Lio raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

“... Sex in general.” Galo said, and looked away for a moment. He blushed up to his ears and it crept down his chest. Lio’s grin shifted into something softer as he skimmed a hand up his side, mostly looking to comfort him. He was wholly unprepared for the full-body shiver that ran through Galo. 

“You’ve never had sex before?” With a body like his, and his propensity to go shirtless, Lio was surprised. 

“You were my first kiss,” Galo said, and oh, Lio was not prepared for that. 

“I never really thanked you for that,” Lio said after a moment, anything to keep himself from blurting out all of the things he suddenly very much wanted to do to Galo. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad my first kiss was saving your life.” Galo said and he was so  _ earnest _ Lio’s heart clenched. Galo burned so brightly. “And I should be thanking you, too.”

“For the kiss?” Lio cocked his head, a little baffled. 

“No, you saved my life, too. Your fire protected me. Twice, actually.” Galo cradled Lio’s face gently, and his radiant, blinding grin was back. Lio couldn’t look anywhere but him. “Thank  _ you _ , Lio Fotia.” 

Lio couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He leaned forward and kissed Galo fiercely, pressing himself up against him. There was something about kissing Galo that filled him with an energy, a feeling of being wholly  _ alive _ he could not describe and desperately craved more of. Lio wasn’t sure if it was a reminder of the kiss that saved his life or just Galo himself, but he did not really care to examine it, he just  _ wanted  _ it. 

Galo made a needy sound against his lips that Lio swallowed down, skimming his hands over his chest. Galo tangled a hand in Lio’s hair, the other still cupping his cheek, trying to keep Lio close to him. Lio obliged him, shifting a little so he could rise up onto his knees, both a better angle to lick into Galo’s mouth and a better position to feel up his chest. Lio brushed teasing fingers over his collarbones, across his ribs, down his chest, over the scars that framed his pecs, everywhere he could get his hands on until Galo was shaking. 

“Do you want this?” Lio asked as he broke the kiss. Galo was out of breath, eyes wide and pupils dilated. 

“ _ Yes _ , fuck yes,” He said emphatically. Lio grinned, running a hand down the middle of his chest. Galo let his hand fall from Lio’s cheek to the hem of his shirt and frowned for a moment. “You’re still fully dressed.”

“You started shirtless.” Lio said, barely holding back laughter. Galo tugged incessantly at the shirt. With a little bit of maneuvering, he pulled it up and over Lio’s head and looked at him appreciatively. 

“Oh! You’re like me!” Galo touched Lio’s chest gently, large hands skimming delicately over the faint scars under Lio’s chest. Lio quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve seen me shirtless.”

“I didn’t notice before, we were saving the world!” Lio couldn’t hold back the chuckle that slipped from him. In Galo’s defence, the scars were old and faint, overshadowed by the other marks on his body, but Lio couldn’t help but chuckle at Galo’s expression, somewhere between surprised and put out. 

“Yes, we are the same in this regard,” Lio said, and he couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face as he touched Galo’s chest. Galo gave Lio another once over, blushing as he did so, as if looking, or wanting to look at him embarrassed him.

“What are these?” He asked and Lio closed his eyes for a moment. He knew Galo would ask - normal humans didn’t have black patches on their skin.

“Obsidian. From the Promare - I told you once that burnish’s bodies regenerated. Some healing needs to be done faster than others, and some injuries don’t fade like normal scars.” Lio explained as Galo curiously touched a scar of black on his side. It was different, harder and smoother than skin. The Promare healed burns, but Lio’d had a lot more than just fire to deal with, and now bore a permanent reminder of everything he had gone through. 

“Does it feel different? Touching it, I mean.”

“No.” There were small, subtle differences, Lio could tell, but it was just scarring. Blatant, obvious scarring. Galo brushed his thumb over a patch of obsidian skin on his ribs and Lio couldn’t hold back a shiver. 

“You really are beautiful,” Galo said, voice full of wonder. Lio felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

“You’ve obviously never seen yourself.” He said and the smile Galo offered him was bashful and full of affection and so damn endearing Lio could hardly handle it. He tangled a hand in Galo’s hair and leaned forward to kiss him again, fervently, a mess of tongue and teeth. Galo returned his passion, and it felt like he was everywhere, touching every inch of skin he could, his hands leaving hot trails in their wake. Lio returned the favor, touching as much of him as he could reach with his free hand, pulling Galo’s hair with the other. He teased along the waistband of Galo’s pants and Galo shivered, moaning against his lips. Lio tugged on his hair again, pulling another needy moan from him before he broke the kiss, breathing hard. 

“How do you want to do this?” Lio asked, voice rough. Galo’s face went red at the question. 

“I, uh, I don’t know.” Galo said, gasping a little as Lio trailed teasing fingers over his hips. “How do you want me?” 

Lio was about three seconds away from ravishing him - the flash of heat that his words sent through him both unexpected and undeniable. 

“I want to fuck you.” Lio said bluntly, and in the still rational corner of his brain he had to wonder at how easily Galo brought out his more selfish side. Then, all his thoughts were quickly gone from his head as, to his surprise, Galo  _ whimpered _ . 

“Oh fuck,  _ Lio _ ,” Galo breathed, eyes dark with want. Lio pressed his hand flat against Galo’s chest.

“Lay back,” He instructed. Galo complied eagerly, shifting to lie against the pillows. Lio settled between his legs, admiring the view Galo made under him as his blush colored his chest. He leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of Galo’s mouth, quick and chaste, Galo huffed out a breath that quickly turned to a soft gasp as Lio moved down, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Lio nipped at his skin, leaving another dark hickey on his collarbone, then another, and another, leaving Galo’s neck and chest littered with marks. Galo moaned, threading his hands through Lio’s hair as he laved his tongue over a mark on his chest. 

“Lio, I’m  _ -ah- _ not complaning but -” He cut himself off with a moan as Lio trailed further down his chest to mouth at his nipple, “I’m not going to be able to go shirtless - _ oh god _ \- for like a week,” Galo was panting, hips jerking as Lio traced the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue. Galo whined, getting louder as Lio pulled away to smirk at him. 

“That’s the point,” He said, digging his nails into Galo’s hip, “I want people to see the marks I leave you.” 

“In that case,” Galo’s voice was rough but there was a mischievous glint in his eye before he hauled Lio forward, propping himself up just enough to plant his lips firmly on Lio’s neck. Lio groaned, face pressed into Galo’s shoulder as he licked and sucked and bit before moving to leave a trail of marks across his collarbone. Lio had to give him credit - Galo may have been inexperienced but he caught on fast. 

“Galo,” He moaned into his skin, only partially trying to get a rise out of him. Galo let up, pulling away as much as he could flat on his back so he could smirk up at Lio.

“Now we match,” He said, and under his obvious pride Lio could see fondness in his eyes and it sent a different kind of fire through his veins. He wasn’t sure he’d felt like this about anyone before - a warmth that radiated through him, not quite the same as the Promare, but equally full. 

Despite the unequivocal love Lio felt, he still was not going to let Galo get away with looking so smug under him. He shifted just a little and ground down against him and the smirk left Galo’s face as his mouth fell open. He moaned, throwing his head back as his hips rose to meet Lio’s. Lio gyrated against him, matching every jerk of his hips. Galo’s eyes cracked open to watch him, breathing heavily. 

“Lio-” He all but begged and Lio slowed with a knowing look. He shifted back, and cut off the low whine that slipped from Galo as he grabbed the waistband of Galo’s pants. Galo lifted his hips eagerly as Lio slid his pants off, tossing them aside carelessly, along with the boxers he wore underneath. He skimmed a hand up the inside of Galo’s thigh, taking in the sight of him naked and wet under him.

“You look good like this.” He murmured and Galo whined, arching into his touch. 

“Why are you still wearing your pants, then?” Galo replied, trying for sultry but ending up closer to petulant than he probably intended. Lio smirked and slid off the bed, slowly stripping out of his pants. Galo watched him, expression shifting from something like awe, to curiosity, to pure unfiltered desire as Lio stepped out of the leather and slipped off his underwear. He was left wearing only one thing now, and after fiddling with it for a moment, he slipped the insert in that turned his packer to a strap.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Galo breathed, and Lio cocked his hips with a grin. The obsidian dick stood proud, and even from where he was standing Lio could see Galo swallow, he could see the  _ want _ in his eyes. 

“I want to fuck you with this,” Lio said, in part to confirm that Galo was ok with this turn of events, and partially just to hear Galo ask for him.

“God, please,” Galo said, sounding hoarse. 

“Do you have lube?”

“In the nightstand.” Galo watched hungrily as Lio retrieved the lube and crawled back onto the bed, plastering himself against Galo to kiss him desperately. Galo’s hands came up to hold him flush against his chest, gripping his waist. Lio licked into his mouth as he trailed his hand downwards, skimming over his side and hip to tease his inner thigh. Galo’s hips jerked and he whined against Lio’s lips until Lio finally obliged him, running his fingers over his thigh to brush against his clit. Galo’s whole body shook as a moan tore from his chest. Lio smiled against his lips as he dragged his finger down Galo’s cunt. Galo’s hips jerked against Lio’s hand, chasing his teasing touches. 

“You’re so eager,” Lio teased as he broke the kiss. Galo looked up at him, dazed, as Lio shifted back, settling between his legs. 

“Not my fault,” Galo panted, eyes dark with lust even as he grinned up at Lio, “You’re sexy-  _ ah! _ ” He cut himself off with a sound somewhere between a shout and a moan as Lio pressed a single lubed finger into him. 

“You should see yourself,” Lio all but purred, crooking his finger. Galo whined, grinding against Lio’s hand. “You look good like this.” 

“ _ Lio, _ ” Galo cried out as Lio withdrew his finger and replaced it with two. He scissored his fingers, picking up the pace as he began fucking Galo in earnest. Galo’s hips jerked to meet him with every movement of his fingers, one hand gripping Lio’s shoulder tightly as the other tangled in the sheets. Lio could have gone slow, he could have teased him for hours, drawing out every whine and moan, but Lio was just as desperate as Galo sounded. 

Still, for Galo’s sake, he tried to be gentle, only slipping a third finger in when Galo was begging for more. He twisted his hand so he could brush his thumb over Galo’s clit with every thrust in. Galo’s moans grew louder with every press of Lio’s fingers until his thighs were shaking and he was arching completely off the bed. 

“Lio, more - _ fuck _ \- I’m close -” He moaned, and Lio smirked at him and pulled away his hand completely. Galo groaned, frustrated as he collapsed back onto the bed. “Why did you stop?”

“You said you wanted more,” Lio replied with a sly grin, pouring more lube onto his hand. Whatever other protests Galo had were quieted as Lio slicked up the strap. Galo watched him intently, biting his lip, and Lio couldn’t help putting on a bit of a show, rolling his hips, and groaned, only half performative, at the feeling of thrusting into his hand.

“Oh fuck Lio,  _ please _ .” Galo wiggled his hips, impatient and needy, but Lio was too. He lined himself up with Galo, gripping his hips tightly.

“Ready?” He asked and Galo nodded eagerly. He pushed in and Galo moaned like it was being pressed out of him, legs coming up to hook around his waist. Lio went as slowly as he could keep himself, as tempting as it was to fuck him until he was incoherent. Galo whined, pulling him forward with with his legs as best he could until Lio was flush against him. They groaned in unison, and Lio watched as Galo tossed his head back and his eyes fluttered shut, breath stuttering. 

“Lio,” Galo all but begged before Lio could even ask if he was alright, hips jerking against Lio’s grip on them in an attempt to grind against the strap. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Lio groaned again and his voice was rough and not his own. He pulled back until just the head was in him and thrust back in with one smooth stroke, and Galo’s whole body jerked against him as another moan was pushed out of him. Lio repeated the motion, building a slow, steady rhythm that left Galo gasping and clutching desperately at the sheets. Lio rolled his hips against Galo’s, grinding against him with each thrust. 

“More,” Galo panted, voice hoarse, and hearing him so completely  _ wrecked _ sent a fire through Lio. Lio growled, a wordless, wild sound, and obliged him. Galo moaned as Lio fucked him into the mattress, grabbing at Lio’s shoulders and digging blunt nails into his skin. Lio tightened his grip on Galo’s hips. He  _ burned _ , not like the fire that used to be inside him, but in a way that made his blood run hot, made his heart race, made him forget everything other than the beautiful man under him - he never wanted this to end. 

Galo’s hips jerked and even holding him Lio couldn’t help it when the strap slipped out. Galo groaned, trying to chase any contact, and Lio ground down against him, the strap rubbing between his folds and against his clit. A desperate whine tore from Galo’s throat, his eyes fluttering open for a moment to shoot Lio a look so full of desire it had Lio’s pulse jumping. Lio rutted against him again and Galo’s eyes fell shut again, another whine falling from him as he clutched at Lio’s arms. 

Between gasps and pants Galo managed something like  _ please _ and Lio would have done anything for him, asking like that. He thrust into Galo in one smooth movement, wasting no time building back to his unrelenting pace. Galo moaned, a sound that pitched up almost to a shout as Lio moved a hand from his hip to his clit. Galo’s thighs shook around him, heels digging into his back. Lio worked his clit as much in sync with his thrusts as he could manage, reveling in the way Galo’s voice cracked as he moaned. 

Galo arched up off the bed, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. Lio thrust into him hard, deep as he could, pressing into him until everything seemed to catch up to Galo and he collapsed back onto the bed with a loud, broken sound that could have been  _ Lio _ , leaving a stain on the sheets under him. 

Lio was right behind him, grinding against Galo through his orgasm until he tumbled over the edge with him, whole body shaking. Galo cracked his eyes open to look at him, still dazed but so full of love that it had Lio trembling all over again

He collapsed against Galo’s chest and they lay there, panting together as they tried to come back to Earth. Lio hadn’t felt so content, so  _ warm _ , in a long time and he reveled in it. He pulled the strap the last bit out and Galo groaned, a rumble in his chest that Lio could feel with his cheek pressed against him. Lio wished, deep down in the selfish part of him, that he could stay tucked against Galo indefinitely, despite the fact that they were both sweaty and sticky and the bed was a mess. 

“Fuck, Lio,” Galo’s voice was rough and sleepy. He hugged Lio to him, arms wrapped securely around his waist. 

“You alright?” Lio propped his chin up on Galo’s chest. Galo gave him a lopsided grin.

“Better than alright!” Galo hugged him tighter, exuberant even as he yawned. “You’re amazing, you know.” Lio felt his face heat up.

“Shut up,” He said with no heat behind the words, and Galo knew it.

“I will not! You’re amazing, incredible, stunning - you set my soul on fire!” Galo threw a hand into the air like he was striking a pose and Lio couldn’t help but laugh. He felt light, buoyant, and  _ warm _ . 

He kissed Galo’s cheek before sitting up to toss aside the dirty strap. Galo tugged him back down as soon as he could, kissing him languidly. By the time they parted, Galo was all but curled around him, hugging him like he was precious. 

“We should probably clean up,” Lio said, but even messy and lying on dirty sheets, he couldn’t find it in himself to actually want to. Galo huffed, pressing his face into Lio’s hair. 

“That can wait ‘til tomorrow.” He said, running a hand up Lio’s back. Lio knew he should protest, but he pressed his face into Galo’s chest instead, tucking his head under his chin. He wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in Galo’s embrace, and for once, let himself indulge without guilt. 

“Fine, but you’re doing the laundry,” Lio mumbled into Galo’s skin, and Galo’s answering laughter shook them both. Galo wrapped an arm protectively around the small of his back and Lio had never felt safer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Promare eight times now, I couldn't not write something about them - they're trans and in love.


End file.
